


Continued

by dabnyfantown, katsincere



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A part two to belligerent's fic, Angst?, F/M, Fluff, Sharpie & half-lies, The ending turns out pretty good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabnyfantown/pseuds/dabnyfantown, https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsincere/pseuds/katsincere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A part two of 'sharpie & half-lies'..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Continued

**Author's Note:**

> [Gained permission from original author, belligerent, to post this; plot credit goes to them. All characters are owned by Thomas Astruc] 
> 
> The fic that was inspired us to continue it (by belligerent) was deleted sadly :(

Marinette didn't feel relieved nor disappointed. She felt fucked. She still had the sharpie marked on her forehead and she just screamed at her crush. 

Holy shit. She just screamed at her crush. 

Adrien Agreste. 

If she didn't feel shitty before the sharpie incident, she felt shitty now. 

Marinette groaned and Tikki came over to comfort her, worry sketched on her face. 

"Don't worry, Marinette! I'm sure Chat, er.. Adrien will apologize to you soon." 

"It's not that, Tikki.. I don't know. I pretty much just realized that I screamed at Adrien's face. His perfect, dumb face." 

-

Chat Noir left Marinette's room through her balcony. God, he felt shitty. He didn't know what to feel to be honest.' Maybe a night's rest will fix everything,' Chat thought.  
\- 

Unfortunately it didn't. 

Marinette walked to school the next day. She racked through her brain, wondering what to say to Adrien when she saw him. Should she talk to him before class or after? What would she say though? 

'Hey Adrien, yeah I'm sorry about yesterday. Friends?? 

'No Marinette, that's.. No. 

'How about let him talk first? That sounded good. 

'But what would he say? Would he apologize? Would he ignore me, maybe?'

Marinette shook her head from these thoughts. She didn't know what to do honestly. 

She saw the class waiting outside the classroom. Madame Bustier must've been out. 

Adrien spotted her and ran towards her. Making sure nobody was around he started, "Marinette, hey, I wanted to, er, say sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have said anything; I know how you didn't want your identity to be revealed. I felt, feel like a jerk." 

Marinette was slack jawed, "What? No. Oh my God I basically bit your head off and you're apologizing to me? I should've told you who I was in the first place. And about yelling at you: I'M sorry." 

Adrien laughed lightly, "I feel like if we stand here all day, we're going to be apologizing to each other forever." 

They both smiled and walked into the classroom. "I don't think anyone would've minded that," Marinette replied. 

They were both really fucking thankful that the sharpie was out, thanks to Alya. She went up to her room the night before and saw poor Marinette in tears, probably asleep. She woke Mari up and let her cry while she cleaned her up. 

Marinette was feeling kind of good that morning because of Alya last night and Adrien that morning. 

Unfortunately, Chloé still existed and reality flooded in. 

"I guess the slut can't keep away from anyone. Isn't that right, Marinette?" Her voice was like poison and Mari felt the chills in her bones. And for that reason, she felt her confidence leave her. 

Alya was in her seat when she heard that and was about to jump out and yell at Chloé until Adrien stepped in front of Marinette. 

"That's enough, Chloé." 

Chloé eyes widened in shock. 

"WHAT!? Why are you suddenly siding with her? Did she go down on you and changed your mind? That fucking slut!" 

Sabrina held on to her as she tried to lunge onto Marinette. "Let me at her!" 

Alya pulled Mari and Adrien out of the classroom and basically placed them outside the room. "I don't think you guys should even be in class right now? Uh, if the substitute comes in, I'll tell them you got hurt from the attack from yesterday. I guess? Just, don't go near Chloé; we, as a class, will deal with her." 

Marinette was in still in shock from Adrien's strong voice. 'Did he really fucking stand up for me? Holy fuckgifnfndh.' 

"Marinette?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Are you okay? F-from the whole Chloé thing?" 

"Oh! Yeah, I'm fine! Yes, of course, I... Yeah, I'm fine." 

"Alya said she was going to take care of everything. So.." He trailed off.

"Right.."

"So -" he began again, reaching a hand toward the back of his neck. A habit, Marinette mentally noted, that both he and Chat seemed to share. She was starting to realize just how much the two boys - er, one boy? - had in common. The lines between what was once Chat and once Adrien seemed to blur together, making her wonder how she never noticed it all before. 

"Soo.." she drawled. It appeared they were at an impasse, neither knowing exactly what they should say. 

"I just wanted to say that-"

"I think that we should-" They both froze midsentence when they realized they had begun talking at the same time. It was silent for a moment, the level of awkwardness almost palpable, before Adrien softly started to chuckle. The chuckle soon turned in a snicker, and then a full out laugh, with Marinette eventually joining in as well. The pair went on like this, clutching at their sides with tears brimming at their eyes, unable to stop whenever they caught the other's eye. 

Eventually Adrien was able to calm down enough to speak, his face still red from the laughter. 

"This is ridiculous right? I mean, we've been partners for so long.. It shouldn't be this hard to talk to each other." 

"No I- it shouldn't.." Mari was quiet for a moment, trying to think of the right words to say, "I know we said that appolgizing all day would get us nowhere but I.. I am.. sorry, Adrien I just.. I shouldn't've yelled at you, last night I mean.. You didn't deserve that.."

"Mari-" Adrien began, but she ignored him; she had to say this. 

"I don't blame you, Cha- Adrien. I don't. You weren't trying to figure out my identity; you would never take advantage of me like that, I know you wouldn't. It's just.." she trailed off, eyes looking down to the floor. 

"Just?" 

"I- You were right. I wouldn't- I don't really know you.. This part of you, I mean. For so long I had this stupid crush on you," Adrien's heart skipped a bit at this, smiling at the way her cheeks reddened as she spoke "But I don't really know you. And that's my fault, really. I- I put you up on this.. this pedastal and I was so scared of you not liking me that I didn't even give you the chance to.."

"My lady.. Princess.. Mari.. How could think I wouldn't like you? I lo-"

"Don't.. don't say it. Just.. Don't okay?" 

"But it's tru-"

"No, Adrien! Aren't you listening to me?" Marinette could feel herself getting frustrated again, her tone rising slightly; she bit her cheek to try calm herself down, Cha- Adrien didn't do anything wrong, it wasn't fair to yell at him. Not again. "Look.. I.. This is all very.. new.. territory for me. This isn't exactly something I imagined happening. And as much as part of me wants to be with you," Adrien opened his mouth to speak at this, but she didn't give him the chance, "It just.. It wouldn't be fair. To either of us." 

".. What do you mean?"

"I mean that.. ugh.. For someone who had such a 'huge crush' on you, I didn't even recognize you as my own partner, my best friend. And as much as you claim to love me, Ladybug, you don't really know me, Marinette, either." 

"I - So what then? Where do we go from here?"

"From here? Well.. Why don't we try just being friends, first."

"But we already are friends. Best friends."

"As Ladybug and Chat Noir? Absolutely. As Marinette and Adrien?... Not so much." 

"I.. guess I get what you're saying." he still couldn't hide the disappointment he felt though. He had finally found her, his lady, and he still couldn't be with her. Once again he found himself cursing his never ending bad luck. 

"Soo... what do you say.. we go get lunch together?"

"What like, today?"

"Of course, you silly kitty. How else are we gonna get to know each other if we don't spend time together?" Adrien felt like he was flying; maybe he wasn't so unlucky after all. 

"Why, my lady, I think that sounds purr-fect" Marinette rolled her eyes playfully at the pun, and Adrien couldn't help but grin at how Ladybug-like it was. To think, the love of his life had been right behind him this whole time, and he never noticed.

"Well, I think it's about time we get back to class, don't want anyone thinking we've disa-purr-ed" Mari groaned. 

"Please, stop. I can barely handle your puns as Chat, I'll die if i have to listen to them as Adrien too."

"Oh paw-lease my lady, you wound me." 

"You're awful."

"I think you meant clawful" Adrien was grinning now, and even Marinette couldn't stop the small smile that tugged at her lips.

"You can't seriously know that many puns."

"Oh bee-lieve me purr-incess, I know plenty."

"Great.." 

And just like that, things between them were normal again. Well, not normal normal, but normal enough. 

'I could get use to this..' Mari thought with a smile, shaking her head slightly as Adrien.. Chat - as he continued on with his puns. Chloe was still her usual self when they got back to class, but neither of them really cared. They ignored her for the most part, cracking jokes and teasing each other with such an ease it was as if they had been best friends for ages - which, in a way, they had. 

When the bell rang for lunch, the two of them, along with Nino and Alya, decided to head over to the new sandwhich shop that had opened up down the road. They walked in a comfortable silence, smiling to themselves as Alya went on and on about her new theory of the identities of Ladybug and Chat Noir. When Adrien slipped his hand into Marinette's as they walked, she didn't protest or even blush, just gave his hand a slight squeeze and leaned into him. 

'Yes.' she thought, with a smile upon her lips, 'I could definitely get use to this.'

**Author's Note:**

> Collaboration of dabnyfantown and katsincere - two girls named Kat ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
